Seduction Games
by Whitesplash
Summary: Cinderpelt and Sandstorm compete for Fireheart's heart, but to get there, they have to appeal to his baser instincts first… Sexual themes.
1. Art of Seduction

Cinderpelt groggily woke up in her den. She was still getting used to waking up at the right time without her mentor Yellowfang there to jostle her awake.

Yellowfang had died in the fire that tore through ThunderClan camp some sunrises ago, and Cinderpelt still felt a pang of sorrow whenever she looked at the big empty space in their den where her mentor's nest used to be.

Cinderpelt let out a sigh as she dragged herself to her paws. She slowly padded over to her herb stores and began the tedious task of sorting all of her supplies, in case of a need for herbs. ThunderClan had already moved back to camp since the fire, but they were still vulnerable, especially with Tigerstar now the leader of ShadowClan.

As she continued on with her chore, Cinderpelt glanced outside of her den into the camp. Out by the fresh kill pile, she saw Fireheart and Sandstorm sharing tongues, a happy glimmer visible in both their eyes.

Cinderpelt let out another heavy sigh as she turned back to her work. Her mentor's death wasn't the only part of the last few moons that was getting her down.

When Fireheart had been talking to her about Spottedleaf, she had told him to live in the now, and to stop worrying about the past, because there was another cat that needed his attention.

Cinderpelt had so desperately wanted to name herself. Ever since she was a kit, she had had a crush on the brave warrior, and when she was made his apprentice, she was the happiest cat in the world.

In all of the moons since her accident, her feelings for the ginger tom had only grown. Seeing how much he wanted her to be happy after her injury, and how much he worried, as if he believed the weight of the whole Clan was on his shoulders. She would proudly, and without hesitation, say that she loved him.

She had wanted to confess that to him and bury her head deep in his fur, but her duties as a medicine cat weighed too heavily down on her.

She wanted him so much, but her medicine cat duties won out in the end and she named Sandstorm, who had been showing signs of affection towards him as well.

But although she knew she had made the right choice, Cinderpelt still felt a pain in her chest when she looked out at Fireheart happily sharing tongues with Sandstorm.

Seeing how Fireheart had warmed up to ginger she-cat only deepened her sorrow. Cinderpelt had completely lost her focus on her task as she wished herself into Sandstorm's place.

Feeling like she had a stone in her belly, Cinderpelt padded over to her nest and plunked down, hoping maybe some more sleep could get her mind back on track.

Lying on the soft moss, Cinderpelt closed her eyes, trying to get all of her thoughts of Fireheart out of her mind as she slipped into a foggy sleep.

Almost as soon as her eyes closed, Cinderpelt heard a voice calling her name. _Great StarClan, what is it now?_

Opening her eyes, Cinderpelt quickly rose to her paws as she realised that it was Spottedleaf calling for her.

The beautiful tortoiseshell stood in front of her, stars shining in her smooth pelt. Cinderpelt was having a dream from StarClan!

"Spottedleaf! What is it? Do you have an important message from StarClan?" Cinderpelt asked urgently. If StarClan needed her, her own problems could wait.

"No, no, it's not business," Spottedleaf mewed, "It's… personal."

"Personal?" Cinderpelt asked, confused.

"It's about… Fireheart." Spottedleaf meowed.

Cinderpelt drew back. _Does she know about how I feel about him?_ Cinderpelt began to feel guilty; it wasn't just Sandstorm who wanted Fireheart to herself. Was Spottedleaf upset about both Sandstorm and Cinderpelt's affections for the ginger tom?

"W-what about Fireheart?" Cinderpelt mewed, trying to hide the discomfort in her voice.

Spottedleaf let out a short _mrrow_ of laughter before answering. "Don't worry Cinderpelt, I already know how you feel about him, and I have no problem with it."

"O-oh, you do?" Cinderpelt responded awkwardly, secretly feeling relieved.

"In fact, that's why I'm here," Spottedleaf continued, "I want to help you fulfill your wish of being Fireheart's mate."

"What?" Cinderpelt asked, shocked, "Why me?"

"It's better you than Sandstorm," the tortoiseshell she-cat growled, her glowing fur starting to bristle.

"What's wrong with Sandstorm?" Cinderpelt asked, shocked at the tortoiseshell's sudden aggression. This dream was getting weirder by the second.

"Oh, I'm fine with her, but she started it," Spottedleaf meowed, trying to remove all trace of a snarl from her voice, "Always being so defensive around Fireheart, sneering my name. Think I'm a threat, do you? Well I'll give you what you want!"

Cinderpelt just stood back, feeling more awkward by the minute. She wasn't sure if she wanted to get between Spottedleaf and Sandstorm.

Spottedleaf began to regain her composure, becoming her regular calm self as she continued. "I love Fireheart very much, and I can tell that you do to. I really think he can be happy with you, and as a fellow medicine cat, I feel I should help you in this endeavour."

"B-but I can't become Fireheart's mate!" Cinderpelt sputtered, trying to fight back the impulse to spill all of her pent up affection into Spottedleaf's sympathetic ear. "I'm a medicine cat! It's forbidden!"

"And who will care?" Spottedleaf mewed, "Bluestar doesn't seem too up to basking in the glory of StarClan, does she?"

Cinderpelt reflected on the mental state of her Clan leader since Tigerstar's betrayal, and heard a ring of truth to what Spottedleaf said.

"And besides, why would that matter?" Spottedleaf continued, "If you really do love Fireheart, you'll at least want him to know how you feel."

Cinderpelt looked down at her paws, her heart fluttering at what Spottedleaf was proposing. She couldn't hide that she loved Fireheart, and the depression that had fogged her mind before had been lifted at the possibility of being able to be with the tom that she loved so much.

"Okay, Spottedleaf," Cinderpelt sighed, "I'll accept your help, but I really don't know what to do."

Spottedleaf tilted her head as Cinderpelt continued. "I spend so much time around him, and I'm one of his closest friends. I've tried everything but he just ignores me."

As Cinderpelt spilled out her grief, Spottedleaf simply let out a small _mrrow_ of laughter.

"Well of course," she interrupted, "We both love Fireheart, but even we can see that he's incredibly thick-headed when it comes to she-cats."

"Tell me about it," Cinderpelt mewed, rolling her eyes. She was glad that she and the former medicine cat were starting to warm up to each other.

"Casual romantic gestures aren't going to catch his eye," Spottedleaf mewed, "If you want to win his heart, you're going to have to go all out.

"What? What will I have to do?" Cinderpelt asked, eyes wide.

Spottedleaf narrowed her eyes, not answering. Suddenly, she started slowly walking towards Cinderpelt, a purr rising in her throat.

Spottedleaf kept stepping closer until Cinderpelt could feel her nose brushing against her whiskers.

Just as Cinderpelt was feeling uncomfortable, Spottedleaf suddenly turned around, tail held high. Cinderpelt felt embarrassment flush in her pelt as accidentally caught a glance between Spottedleaf's legs when the she-cat's hindquarters swished past her face.

Spottedleaf started strutting away from Cinderpelt, her hips swaying suggestively and her tail teasingly sweeping around her rump.

Cinderpelt felt incredibly confused and very uncomfortable from the way Spottedleaf was behaving, but at the same time she couldn't look away from this hypnotic display.

With another quick turn, Spottedleaf began marching back towards Cinderpelt, who was frozen to the ground. But this time, she didn't stop.

The she-cat brushed slowly against Cinderpelt's pelt, sending shivers down her spine. Spottedleaf's tail wrapped itself around Cinderpelt's neck, leaving her paralysed as she drank in Spottedleaf's scent.

The tortoiseshell medicine cat had wrapped her body around the frozen Cinderpelt, gently brushing around her until she brought her muzzle to Cinderpelt's ear and whispered one word:

"Seduction,"

"What?" Cinderpelt squeaked as she awkwardly broke away from the former medicine cat. "What?"

"Seduction," Spottedleaf repeated, returning back to normal, "If you want Fireheart, you will need to seduce him."

Cinderpelt still couldn't get her head around what Spottedleaf was proposing. "What?"

"Look," Spottedleaf continued, "We've established that being a big romantic isn't going to get Fireheart's attention, so we're going to need something that will. Give him an eyeful, and he's all yours."

"B-but," sputtered Cinderpelt, "How can you be so sure."

Spottedleaf giggled again. "He's a tom. They're brains are pretty much wired to respond to stuff like that. They act like they're in heat literally all the time."

Cinderpelt just stared on as Spottedleaf continued explaining. "Why do you think male apprentices and young warriors like going on hunting patrols with she-cats? To see them do the hunter's crouch.

"I myself had to put up with apprentices pretending to have bellyache so they could watch me bend over to get the juniper berries. I'm telling you, if a tom sees an opportunity to mount a she-cat, he will take it." Cinderpelt just stared on as Spottedleaf concluded her ramble.

"B-but I don't want me and Fireheart to be about lust…" Cinderpelt managed to meow.

"This will be just the beginning," Spottedleaf meowed reassuringly, "Sure, my looks are what got Fireheart after me in the first place, but once I got him in my grasp, we started talking. The reason I'm still on his mind now is because of that bond we shared then."

"So I can do the same with Fireheart?" Cinderpelt mewed excitedly.

"Of course," Spottedleaf mewed reassuringly, "I can tell that he's still a virgin. Seduce him, and he won't even think about another she-cat for days, not even Sandstorm. He'll be all yours to ask him to be with you forever."

Cinderpelt's head was swimming with all of this information. What was she getting herself in to? Part of her was repulsed by Spottedleaf's heavy-handed and frank talk about mating habits between toms and she-cats, but a spark within her wanted to accept Spottedleaf's help.

"It's the only way," Spottedleaf added.

Cinderpelt still couldn't ignore that little spark of emotion wandering through her head. All the love she felt for Fireheart wanted to do anything she could to be his mate and share a long life with him by her side, and her secret pent up lust desperately wanted to mate with him. She had made up her mind.

"So, have you changed your mind?" Spottedleaf asked finally, "Do you still accept my help?"

Cinderpelt didn't hesitate, meeting Spottedleaf's eyes with a determined stare. "I accept."

Spottedleaf purred happily, "Good. Now for your first lesson in the Art of Seduction…"


	2. Massage

Cinderpelt lay quietly in her den, thinking her plan over.

A few sunrises had passed since Spottedleaf had started teaching her how to get Fireheart's attention: how to show off her core, or tease his eyes with fleeting glances of it; how to talk and act in a manner that got him going; how to rub up against him in a manner that got the message across. After all her practice, she was ready.

She had planned how she would approach it, taking Spottedleaf's techniques into consideration. Having gone over her plan one more time, she stood up and started padding out of her den.

But as her paws carried her into the camp, Cinderpelt still felt hesitation trying to pull her back.

She wasn't sure she could go through with it. If her plans succeeded, everything would change. Although it was her dream, Cinderpelt wasn't sure if she would be ready for everything that would come of this.

And then there was just how embarrassing it was. It had taken Cinderpelt long enough to feel comfortable talking to just Spottedleaf about mating. Fireheart was a completely different story. She felt like if she screwed up, she would get laughed out of the Clan.

But as she walked out of her den, Fireheart caught sight of her and started padding up to her. The sight of his bright green eyes gave Cinderpelt the strength she needed to go through with this.

"Hello, Cinderpelt," the ginger tom mewed as he came face to face with the grey she-cat. "How are things today?"

Cinderpelt took a deep breath in and, playing it cool, mewed "Oh, everything's fine. I was just about to restock my supplies."

"Oh? Good luck with that." Fireheart meowed warmly. But before he could sneak off, Cinderpelt gestured for him to stay.

"Actually, Fireheart," Cinderpelt interrupted. "I'm in pretty desperate need of supplies, and I don't think I can carry everything I need alone." She began to look down sadly, catching Fireheart's attention.

"You see, me and Yellowfang used to do this together," she finished with a note of sadness in her voice.

Cinderpelt's thoughts drifted back to her mentor, making her feeling guilty about how she had all but forgotten about Yellowfang during this whole seduction business. The grumpy old she-cat would probably be pretty disappointed about the kind of inappropriate things that she was being shoved aside for.

Fireheart looked sympathetically at Cinderpelt, and the she-cat knew just what to do.

"Since I'm all alone, I was wondering if you could help me." She asked sweetly.

"Sure, sounds great." Fireheart meowed, unsuspecting of her true intentions. "I just need to organise today's patrols first. I'll meet you at the gorse tunnel, okay?"

"Okay, Fireheart." Cinderpelt purred as the tom walked away.

Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Fireheart and Cinderpelt trudged through the undergrowth back towards ThunderClan camp, their jaws filled with herbs.

Cinderpelt had gotten them to collect an assorted bundle of herbs. Tansy, feverfew, yarrow, it didn't matter. Her shortage of supplies was just a lie to get her alone with Fireheart.

As she led him through a remote part of the territory, Cinderpelt got ready to spring into action.

Walking with her bundle of herbs, Cinderpelt suddenly started slowing her pace. As she slowed down, Fireheart starting to close the distance between them.

The medicine cat was putting extra weight on her injured leg, making her limp even more awkward than usual as she trudged through the forest.

Fireheart finally caught up to her and asked "Are you okay? Your limp is looking pretty bad."

"No, I'm fine," Cinderpelt mumbled around her bundle of herbs, glad that her awkward stumbling had caught his attention. The trap was ready to spring.

Taking a few more steps, Cinderpelt intentionally tripped and fell, dropping her herbs in front of her. As she collapsed to the ground, she made sure to land in such a way that her legs were splayed just the right way so that her bright pink core was in full view.

Fireheart just stared down at Cinderpelt with her awkwardly spread legs, dropping his bundle of herbs quickly.

"Cinderpelt, are you okay?" he asked urgently as he looked down, wide-eyed, at the fallen medicine cat.

Cinderpelt turned her head towards him, smiling lightly as she showed off her core. "Like what you see?" she purred seductively, her tail teasingly sweeping between her legs.

"What?" Fireheart asked.

Cinderpelt flinched. Shocked with what she had just said, she hid her face in shame. _Just what kind of dirty things am I saying?_ she thought, wallowing in embarrassment.

Regaining her composure, she readied herself for the next step. She turned her face back towards Fireheart, a sad look in her eyes.

"Fireheart, it's my leg," she mewed pitifully, "It's been bothering me so much lately, but I didn't want to tell anyone because I was afraid of being a burden."

"Oh, no, you're not a burden," Fireheart mewed sympathetically, but Cinderpelt caught a bit of awkwardness in his tone. His eyes were obviously wandering between her hind legs, but the tom was too meek to say anything about it.

"Fireheart, my leg is really sore," she meowed, continuing her act, "I think it would be really helpful if you gave me a… massage."

"A… what?" Fireheart asked his embarrassment obvious.

"You know, a massage," Cinderpelt meowed, "To help relax the muscles. It would make my leg feel much better."

"I-I don't know about this…" Fireheart stammered.

"Fireheart, I'm the medicine cat," Cinderpelt teased, "And I think it would be best for my condition is you massaged my injured leg."

"Okay," Fireheart sighed, bending down near her hind legs. Cinderpelt saw his gaze flit towards her core a few times, but Fireheart was too embarrassed to let it linger for too long.

_We'll just have to fix that._ Cinderpelt though mischievously.

Fireheart placed his paw on Cinderpelt's outstretched leg, and cautiously started softly kneading it.

"Oh, Fireheart," Cinderpelt moaned softly, trying to as sound alluring as she could, "It's working perfectly. Keep going!"

Fireheart flinched at the suggestive tone in her voice, and nervously added his second paw, rubbing her leg softly. "Fireheart, keep going!" Cinderpelt purred.

Fireheart kept kneading his paws, his discomfort obvious. Cinderpelt caught even more glances at her core. "Harder, Fireheart, harder!" she moaned, hoping to really get him going.

He continued rubbing her outstretched leg, Cinderpelt moaning as she spread herself out even more.

"A bit higher," Cinderpelt purred, Fireheart obliging as he slowly moved his paws up her hind leg.

"Oh, that feels good," she groaned. Cinderpelt could feel Fireheart twitch at what she said. He was more resilient that she thought, but she knew he would cave eventually.

"Higher!" she purred again, getting Fireheart to slide up her leg just a bit more. Just a little bit closer to his destination.

Cinderpelt's own excitement was beginning to grow as she saw Fireheart inching higher and higher up her leg. Her core was getting hotter and hotter as she moaned in anticipation.

"Just a bit higher," she purred again. Fireheart was getting closer and closer to her. She noticed that his head was turned away from her, but he couldn't hide his occasional glances at her core, moistening in anticipation of his touch.

Cinderpelt spread her legs even further, moaning softly. "Oh, yes, Fireheart, yes…" Her mind was lost in her fantasies. Fireheart was inching closer and closer…

"A bit higher," she moaned. She could feel Fireheart twitching in embarrassment as her kept kneading at her with his paws, just a whisker length away from her core.

The second he touched the soft sensitive flesh… The second his paw caressed her opening… One thing would lead to another, and in that moment, he would be hers.

Cinderpelt felt herself getting hotter as Fireheart neared her wet core, barely able to contain her pleasure. "Oh, Fireheart!" she moaned one last time.

"Uh, Cinderpelt?" Fireheart meowed. He suddenly stopped, leaving Cinderpelt feeling disappointed.

"What is it, Fireheart?" she mewed, putting on her cutest voice in hope that he had only stopped because he wanted to take it to the next level.

"Your leg," he replied, "It was moving."

"What?" Cinderpelt gasped.

"Just as I was finishing your massage," Fireheart mewed, "Your leg started twitching. I think it should be able to carry you back to camp now."

Cinderpelt stared in shock. She didn't even notice. She was so caught up in the massage that she must have been kicking out reflexively.

"Are you okay to head back to camp now?" Fireheart asked as he stepped over to pick up his dropped bundle of herbs. He was still averting his gaze from Cinderpelt's exposed backside.

"Of course," Cinderpelt mumbled, covering herself as she got back up. She picked up her bundle of herbs, grumbling to herself.

With their herbs recollected, they resumed their walk, an awkward silence permeating the air.

As she and Fireheart continued their trek back to camp, Cinderpelt couldn't stop being angry at herself. If she could have just kept her leg stiff for five more seconds, Fireheart probably would have mounted her by now!

Or maybe not. Fireheart was even more clueless than she thought. She had expected him to give in much earlier, but he was far too polite to gawk at her, and too mousebrained to take a hint.

Cinderpelt was too busy wallowing in her own embarrassment and feelings of failure to notice when they got back to camp. Blindly following Fireheart back into her den, they set down their herbs in front of her medicine supply.

"I trust you can sort these out yourself," Fireheart mewed, "But don't push yourself too hard; you don't want that leg acting up again."

Cinderpelt looked up at Fireheart's sympathetic gaze and mumbled "Yes, Fireheart."

Fireheart started padding out of her den, while Cinderpelt gloomily slunk towards her nest.

Suddenly, Fireheart stopped. "Uh, Cinderpelt?" he asked awkwardly, looking back at the medicine cat.

"What is it?" she asked without looking back, trying her best to sound cheery.

"I-it's just… about that massage…" Fireheart stammered.

Cinderpelt's ears shot straight up. _Could he have…?_ She excitedly stood up and faced the ginger tom.

"Yes, what about it?" she purred in another of her suggestive tones.

"Well, you see…" Fireheart mewed, still struggling to get the words out. "You see, when you were lying on the ground I saw…"

Cinderpelt giggled. She knew very well what he saw, and she was willing to show him more. "Yes, what did you see?"

"Well, you were exposing yourself," he meowed, "I-I wasn't staring or anything, but I could see your… your…"

"My…?" Cinderpelt added playfully.

Fireheart could barely make eye contact with Cinderpelt as he continued to blurt out words. "Well, I saw some very private things. And I think it would be best if I didn't see… it… again."

"What?" Cinderpelt almost shrieked, all of her sorrows suddenly rushing back to her.

"Well, you're our medicine cat" Fireheart meowed. "I think it best of you kept those parts of you hidden as much as you can."

Cinderpelt just stared on as he continued. "You know it's forbidden for you to take a mate, so I don't want you exposing those parts, even if by accident. Some toms might get the wrong idea, and some might even want to take advantage of you in that position."

Cinderpelt felt like bashing her head against the wall. "Yes, Fireheart," she murmured.

"Good," Fireheart mewed happily, "You're lucky it was just me that saw. Try to be more careful next time, okay?"

With a polite swish of the tail, Fireheart walked out of Cinderpelt's den.

Cinderpelt stood silently for a few heartbeats, waiting until Fireheart was out of earshot. Once he was gone, Cinderpelt let out a frustrated wail and angrily plunked down into her soft nest.

_Mousebrained tom!_


End file.
